


Cat

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story there is a mini doujin of it done by Lenap on deviantART.

The cat purred and rubbed up against the chunin's leg. Iruka set the bowl of lightly browned meat down and scratched it behind the ears. It sniffed the food and began eating, a low growl emanating from it.

"Why do you always come here?" He let the question hang in the air, obviously not expecting an answer. Kneeling he continued to pet the light gray fur, amused at the way the cat arched it's back even while it's face was buried in the food. "I suppose I shouldn't feed you and encourage the behavior... but I just can't seem to resist."

The cat licked the tanned fingers, drawing a laugh from the chunin who shook his head before standing to go inside. "You know, if a certain silver-haired pervert would be half so brave he might find there was no reason to be a coward in the first place..." Iruka closed the balcony door and he headed inside.

A moment later, Kakashi broke the henge, the bright blush mostly hidden by his mask. "I suppose I am being a coward." Sighing, he reached up to knock.

Iruka slid the door open, leaning on the frame with a rather mischievous smirk. "Can I help you, Kakashi-sensei?"

The copy-nin flushed again, then hurriedly pulled down his mask and leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on the younger man's lips. Before he could pull away, Iruka grabbed his vest and yanked him inside.

"Glad to see you found your courage," the chunin murmured, wrapping his free hand around the back of Kakashi's neck. He wasn't about to let the man go now that he had him where he wanted him, except maybe to get him out of those clothes. Yes, he decided, that sounded like a very good plan indeed.


End file.
